Strange Creature
by RockNGrohl
Summary: Saoirse thought she knew what she wanted. Thought she had it all figured out, until life happened. Until she was met with a sudden change, a change she could not control but would soon control her. Would soon change the girl that everyone knew and loved. She needed to find herself and where do all of those who are lost eventually wind up?


It was difficult to find a place to live, especially when the money you were making only provided you enough to just get by. This is why when a posting went up for a small apartment at a good price, Saoirse quickly jumped onto it.

She was busy in the midst of digging in her car seats to put together some change so that she could put some food in her stomach. Some actual food, not chips or anything. But maybe a burger, although that was not much better.

Having found at least five bucks, she stopped on her way to a diner a little off by the highway and got herself a burger. And a shake, curtersy of the guy working behind the counter in the back who kept glancing over every now and then.

Saoirse did not have much interest, but she was grateful for the drink that he had gotten her so she did the least she could do and shook him a smile before leaving shortly thereafter.

She wasn't exactly what people called a "people person." She did not know how to maintain friendships, or what to say when her friends suddenly began to cry about the guy who hadn't called them back.

Nowadays, she didn't really have the time to make friends. She moved every so months, growing bored of the sceneary… of the people… of the people who began to think of her as someone they might call a friend, before she ran out on them.

Saoirse hopped in her car and continued her drive. As she drove into town, past the infamous "Welcome to Santa Carla" sign with the back reading the ever so charming "Murder Capital of the World" it was then Saoirse quickly realized why the listing was so cheap and why the person was so eager for her to move into their place.

Who in their right mind would want to live in such a place?

She could see the certain charms of the city, driving past the packed boardwalk filled with teens walking around in their bikinis sipping on cold drinks and misfits slowly making their way out as the day began to turn into night. It was the night life that drew people to Santa Carla, people like Saoirse who longed for some excitement.

Her place was not too far away from the boardwalk, which she was glad to see. Once she was down bringing her stuff in she planned to head straight to it, to explore… and of course find a job.

Her savings that she accumulated after getting her inheritance would only last so long if she kept spending it like she did. When her parents died, she could not afford to maintain nor keep their family house. So she sold it, but that was a long time ago.

All of that money had since gone. She had enough to survive, but not enough to enjoy her youth like she wished which is why she needed a job.

She popped her trunk and began to unload her stuff, bringing it up the stairs to her apartment. Her landlord, Anne-Marie, but who insisted she called her Annie came to her aid trying to help her move into her new home.

But her heavy bags were just too much for Annie, even though she did not want to admit it. Admit her age.

"It's okay, I got it. I appreciate it, but you don't gotta." She insisted, trying to pry her hands off her bags. She was so insistent on helping.

"Honey, stop your nonsense."

Annie and Saoirse had talked a bit over the phone prior to her coming over and she knew Saoirse did not have anyone really to help her. She had some friends, but she grew distant from them the past few months.

She wasn't even sure if they knew she had left.

It wasn't for any particular reason. Everyone was just busy with their lives. Jane had just gotten a new job right out of college which she was grateful for, it was the job she had dreamed of getting. And then Daisy was busy with her boyfriend as always.

While Saoirse just sort of had herself. She bartended almost every night, making her sleep schedule a lot different from her friends. And when she wasn't doing that she was sleeping. No real hobbies, besides maybe reading every now and then.

Daisy and Jane were so long ago it seemed, there had been so many people after them. But they were all the same in the end.

It wasn't' always like that. She had goals at one point in her life, but then the crash happened. The crash that had killed both of her parents right on impact.

Saorise tried not to think of it much, but she could not help but think of her mother every time she looked in the mirror. Every time she brushed through her red locks that she had inherited from her beautiful mother. They were no longer red though, she had since died them a light bleach blonde to rid herself of that memory.

"I can't thank you enough." Saorise said giving her best smile- trying to make it not too toothy. She was pretty excited. With all the places she had lived, there had been none like this one. She was never able to afford it.

She hugged Annie goodbye once they were done bringing her stuff into her small studio apartment. It was cozy and a good deal for its price. She would furnish it and give it her little taste.

But she would do that later. The sun had finally set so she put her favorite jean skirt with a shirt that cropped right at her stomach and made her way to the boardwalk.

Hoping for the best.


End file.
